narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Soaka Kemuri
Soaka is a ninja from Konoha and a member of the Kemuri clan known as the white gust of konoha due to his retractable white blade hidden in the sleeve of his shirt. He now lives in Otogakure as one of orochimaru's henchmen learning forbidden jutsu so he could bring his parents back. History Soaka was born early june in the village hidden in the leaves to the Kemuri a well known clan because of it's smoke release ninjutsu a Kekkei genkai every other child is born with. Soaka was unfortunate he didn't know smoke release but he made up for it with his water style mastery. One day while on a mission his house burned down killing his parents and sending him into depression he was never the same after that he become distant and quiet not saying anything to anyone. He decided it was time for him to go the loss of his parents was too much but as he was about to walk out the gate of the village his brother Dereku stepped in front of him and asked him to stay but he used his body flicker technique and knocked him out with a chop to the neck cutting all ties to the village and left never to be seen again. Appearance Soaka has spikey,snow white hair and dark brown eye's has a atheletic build and is 5 feet 8 inches in height. Soaka wears a brown button up leather shirt and white pants with a brown/red belt held togeather by a steel plate also a pair of brown gloves which holds his pure white sword giving him his name the white gust of konoha he also wears two brown leather belts around his left leg and a pair of brown boots with steel plates at the top of them. Personality When Soaka was born he was a fun loving young man who could easily make friends and loved to goof off when he wasen't helping his parents. After his parents death Soaka became a totally different person he started to ignore his friends and shrug off his dutys as a ninja also begins to lose his sense of right and wrong killing his opponents mercilessly without any care or empathy toward anyone. When he left the village he met a man named Takuya Yamaki one of his teammates on team 15 in Otogakure he started to return to normal starting to socialize with the other people on his team and the other villagers. Abilities Water style ninjutsu Soaka was the first born of the Kemuri clan being passed over for the smoke release but he all for makes up for it with his mastery over his chakra nature of water. Soaka has mastered his nature to a point where he can use high level jutsu's more then once a day like the water style:water dragon jutsu a well known jutsu that use's a lot of chakra. Soaka has also created his own personal jutsu after years of training known as water style:typhoon quake a jutsu where Soaka takes water and makes it spin like a tornadoe taking the target into the air then slamming them into the ground at a alarming speed. Taijutsu Another way Soaka makes up for his absence of smoke release is his taijutsu skills known far and wide around Otogakure. Soaka knows how to use dragon style kung-fu a skill which he picked up while on his journey to Otogakure he practiced for hours and knows almost all of the techniques associated with his style. Pure white sword Soaka is a swordsmen of great skill he gained his name of the white gust of konoha for his skill with his arm saber. Soaka practiced day and night to master it as a young man to show his parents even without smoke release that he was a capable fighter on his own. he came up with his style known as snowy death because of it's speed and killing power. summoning jutsu Being a water style user Soaka learned from his father how to summon crabs for use in combat for all types of stuff like attacking with their claws or gaurding Soaka with their hard shells. Soaka can summon all types of crabs including hermit crabs for defense and regular crabs for offensive purposes. Known jutsu and skills Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu water style:Typhoon quake water style:water clone jutsu body flicker technique snowy death swordstyle Dragon Style kung-fu water style:water sword water style: water wall summoning water style: crab claw fury Quotes "my path is my own and only i can chose my destiny" "Too become one with the soul is to become one with one's self"